Talk:Coronation Street Wiki
Urgent Help Needed On Hollyoaks Wikia When are you guys gonna edit the Hollyoaks wikia page, because it is a mess and I can't sort it out on my own. There is so much missing information on characters, missing and no lists of appearances, missing images, missing character information, etc. Please, please help me, because I can't do it on my own! :Have you considered asking for help on a Hollyoaks fan forum or Facebook group? Your question might be better posed in one of those places. David (talk) 04:07, September 6, 2018 (UTC) ::We have more than enough to still do on this site.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 07:40, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Spoilers Those of us whose Coro is several months (14 in New Zealand, for example) behind the latest version might not be happy seeing all the surprises spoilt on the front page - or anywhere else. I recommend that the front page not have anything about current episodes and that any other page about episodes be headed by a "spoiler" template as is done on other wikis of a similar nature. Robin Patterson 01:18, 28 May 2008 (UTC) I see that we already have "Deleted template" . I may insert it here and there. Robin Patterson 02:21, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :Good idea, please do. Any ideas what should be replace the catch-up box on the front page? :David 09:03, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Catch-up (copied from Robin's talk page) Okay, I've had a think about what to put on the front page instead of the catch-up spoilers. How about instead of describing the episodes, I just list the dates and give the 'read more' links, then with the extra space do the same for the episodes Canada and New Zealand are currently on. That way users from any countries Corrie is shown (are there any more?) can get right to the most recent episodes without having to look. It also means the box will be easier to keep updated. David 08:42, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Hey, if that's easier it's a great idea! But a few words about the episode without any people's names could be fine. Like "Hoodies visit The Kabin; No. 6 is withdrawn from sale...". Now Canada and New Zealand - there may be other countries on different scheduling, but Wikipedia didn't even mention NZ in its intro until I wrote something yesterday, so I don't know where you would look to see who else is involved. Fansites and official site, I suppose. We will want dates of these "delayed" broadcasts on the episode pages, won't we? Maybe in an infobox so that dates can be filled in when known, with blanks left for the others. In NZ, tonight (about 3 episodes after Tracy went down) there was a party at the new people's place and Emma told Eileen the baby might be Charlie's. Once you list that episode here (late March '07?) we can start filling in such an infobox - then you contact the Canada website to see if someone there would like to keep us up to date with where Canada's at. Robin Patterson 09:51, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Hi, the only problem that I see with spoiler sensitivity regarding recent episodes is that we'll be left with two types of episode entries - old ones that are detailed and recent ones that aren't. And as time passes and spoiler issues no longer matter they'll just be vague and of little use as a reference tool. If there are no names then they don't accuratley describe the episodes. I think 'new' episodes should be as detailed as 'old' episodes but bear a spoiler tag. Would that be a suitable compromise? Ultimatley it doesn't affect me as I intend to focus more on filling gaps in characters and stories that are decades gone but those are my thoughts DavidXBrunt 09:59, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Catch-up badly out of date Doesn't look like the most accurate encyclopedia when it says on the front page "Next episode - Wednesday 8th April 19.30 ITV1". If that section can't be closer to reality it shouldn't be on the front page. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 07:55, 8 May 2009 (UTC) New look A nice new look page, David. Great work! Only one issue - on a monitor screen such as I'm using at the moment with is 4:3 (or whatever the terminology is) the "Latest Episodes" and "Where to Watch" section appears to the right but below the left hand sections. Immediately next to these latter sections is white space. I know that one a wide-screen monitor (and some laptops) this wouldn't happen. I'm sure there's a way round this because wikipedia does so but I haven't a clue how to do it myself.--Jtomlin1uk 08:12, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :It's probably an issue of the boxes being too wide to fit on the screen. I'll change them, but I might not know if it's worked! David 09:26, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :It was fine before, yes? David 09:27, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, it was.--Jtomlin1uk 09:37, 22 May 2009 (UTC) This is how it currently appears: Fixed now - looks brilliant! I'm at the BL tomorrow where they have some VERY widescreen pc's and I'll check on there.--Jtomlin1uk 09:56, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Maggie Nice touch.--Jtomlin1uk 19:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC) 50th anniversary I've put the 50th anniversary logo on the page, first at the top and then the bottom. Any thoughts as to where it should go? I've left it at the bottom for now. David 14:39, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Top - definately. It's a major year for the series and should, IMVHO, go above the "Welcome to Corriepedia" bit.--Jtomlin1uk 15:01, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::How about that? David 15:14, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Can't see anything?--Jtomlin1uk 15:15, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Is is still at the bottom or has it disappeared? David 15:21, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Disappeared.--Jtomlin1uk 15:25, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea what the problem is, but I've tried again, the logo is more central this time. David 15:33, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :It's still not here for me on this pc but I'll sign on to another later and see if that's different.--Jtomlin1uk 15:35, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Is it now visible? David 15:47, January 6, 2010 (UTC) New new look I was going to say how great the new look was - then I realised the photo is not of the "real" Rovers, but of the other one found at the Granda Studios Tour with the triangular roof and round window. Wouldn't a picture of the correct Rovers be better? Also I noticed the "Corripedia" logo now has white space to the right. Perhaps you're still working on that, although I'm a bit mystified anyway to be honest - I see there's been a colour scheme change too but I can't see the changeover noted on Recent Changes! ?? I do think the general idea of the new look is really good but I do think that picture needs changing. TellyFan 10:27, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Australian Pacing Hi there! Just thought I'd let someone know Australia is no longer paced at May 2011, it's now September 2011. We are now only 8 weeks behind the UK! As we air 6 episdoes a week, by the turn of the new year we should be roughly 6 weeks behind. :Thanks for the info. I've taken the current pacing info out of the box as it's extremely difficult for us in the UK to where episodes are up to and, up til few, we've had few comments about the current accuracy of the data.--Jtomlin1uk 12:01, November 10, 2011 (UTC) New fluid look Are you happy with the Featured Character and Where to Watch sections dropping to the bottom when viewing on narrow screens? There's a lot I want to improve with my own front page (not least my woefully out of date "Emmerdale Past" feature (I've had a lot going on this year)), but I'm very happy that my right hand column stays in place no matter how small the screen size. If you want to view and copy sections of my front page formatting to keep your right hand features in place, you're more than welcome to do so! EmmerdaleWiki (Talk) 13:05, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Just watching Corrie but am finding it hard to understand the plot with Nick and Leanne How is he liable for maintenance for Simon and even fir her. She let him down on the first wedding, stopping off to see Peter on her way, eventually she asked him , he took on both her and Simon when she had nothing now she wants everything for her and for a boy who's Father should be paying for his upkeep. I just don't understand why it just seems so unlikely in life, you're just not consistent and seem to forget what has happened before!! :Er, we don't write the programme - we're viewers too!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 22:47, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Live episodes all access & Facebook Just a note: this is an odd happening. The "all access" stream for the live episode on facebook is running live for anyone in the world. Unfortunately the wording during the leadup led a lot of folks to believe that the actual live episode (as broadcast) would be available. I think there will be a lot of irate fans not in ITV regions who are going to be quite confused and angry. I know about itv's region blocking policy and even I was confused about it, but a friend was convinced we'd be able to see it. Very strange. derekbd (talk) 19:35, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :That is a real pity for people outside the UK who had their hopes raised :(--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 23:08, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Coronation Street StreetFinder Map Special Edition Of The Sun Newspaper I originally found this map while searching on Google Images for maps of the infamous street and I discovered this map. Apparently, this map is a Special Edition feature, on a 2 page spread, of The Sun Newspapers here in the UK. The image is more than likely Public Domain, if not, the copy of ownership is retained by ITV Studios (Coronation Street) and The Sun (printing of the image and The Sun markings and logos.). I hope all of the fans enjoy this as much as I have at finding it in 2009 or 2010. Image Original Published Date: 15th March 1996 This image file is in the category Category:Article images and Category:Newspapers and publications Warren Woodhouse (talk) 16:32, July 24, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you, Warren. I've wanted a map for years. I've now tweaked its formatting above - but someone can improve on that - and added it to the new Category:Maps. Now has anyone made or even seen a larger-scale one of Coronation Street and the two or three immediately adjoining streets? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:16, August 29, 2017 (UTC) : New Zealand schedule The information for New Zealand down the side is inaccurate. The 2017 New Zealand schedule is Thursday, Friday, Saturday sometime around 9:30pm give or take up to half an hour. There is no consistent schedule.NZCoroFan (talk) 12:45, December 12, 2017 (UTC)